Silent Hill: Shawdow Of Darkness
by Third Deminsion Media
Summary: Well, There Isnt Much To Say About This Story, It Is About A Guy, And He Goes To Silent Hill, Yes, There Is Action, Yes, This Isnt Much Of A Summery, But Everyone Knows The Story Is Just A Click Away, My Suggestion, Read It, You Will Be Glad You Did...
1. Chapter 1: Awake

**OK, I Don't Really Have Much To Say, But To Enjoy The Story. And Note, The Story Starts Off Kind Of Boaring, But Don't Judge It, Later It Gets Good, And Please Review, Not Just On This Chapter, But On Every Other Chapters You Read As Well, OK, That Is All I Got To Say, So I Hope You Enjoy!**

Chapter 01: Awake

Beep! What was that sound? Kevin thought. Kevin tried to open his eye lids. Beep! The sound was consistent, one consecutive beep right after another. Kevin fully opened his eyes. A field of blur covered his vision. Kevin blinked a few times to clear his view. Beep! Where was that sound coming from? It was trapped inside Kevin's mind, and it started to get on his nerves. Kevin looked around his room, and then to his right. Oh, it was just the alarm clock. The time was 7:05. One word came into Kevin's mind, and that word was Work. Yep, Kevin had to go to work which he hated. Kevin Pierce was an poor man, he dressed sloppy, and he lived in a crappy apartment. Kevin is pretty young, he is 33. His birthday is in two months, which would be December, December 23rd to be exact.

Kevin didn't have a good job though, he worked at Mc Donald's as a cashier. Kevin's room was only as dresser, a bed and a night stand with an alarm clock on top of it. Kevin took his mind off work and reached his arm out and turned the alarm off. He then rested for a little bit, slid the covers and sheets off his torso and legs and sat up on the side of the bed. Kevin then stood up and walked into his bathroom. He turned his bathroom light on, but the bright light hurt his eyes, causing his Pupils to get smaller. Kevin closed his eyes and then reopened them. Tears burned the surface Kevin's eyes, but the wetness soon dried up. Kevin ignored the brightness and walked over to his sink. He grabbed the left handle on the sink, (which had dried up chalky soap scum grounded down in the cracks), and turned it halfway to the right. The water ran and Kevin grabbed his tooth brush. Kevin held the tooth brush under the stream of running water to soak the bristles. Kevin took his toothbrush out beneath the water and grabbed the tooth paste. He unscrewed the cap of the tooth paste and he squirted a thick streak on the surface of the bristles on his tooth brush and he began to brush his teeth.

After a few minutes Kevin left the bathroom and went out of his room. Kevin walks into the kitchen, gripped the handle of the refrigerator and opened the door. There was nothing but left over, old moldy sandwiches and turkey. Kevin didn't have an appetite for the selection of food he had, so he just closed the refrigerator and grabbed his house keys off the dining table. Kevin walked out the kitchen and up to his front door. Kevin clutches the keys in the palms of his hands and cycles them, finally finding the right one. He sticks the key in the lock of the door handle, and turns it right to unlock the door. Kevin takes the key out of the slot of the handle and pockets the keys. But before he left, he grabbed his shoes and slipped them on his feet (Kevin already had socks on). Kevin then grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Instantly, the morning frigid air filled the room. Kevin stepped out and closed the door behind him.

The cool morning breeze rested on top of the pours of Kevin's arms and legs, giving him goose bumps. It was October, it it was starting to turn fall. The trees had already lost there leaves and the leaves were everywhere. Even though Kevin hated the morning, they always brung up his bright side, well at least the weather did. Kevin lived in a small town named Brahms. His neighbors were crap, and they held a grudge against him. Kevin took walked to his car in the drive way. His car was a 1970 Dodge Challenger, it was all rusted up, the paint was pealing off it, there was no hub caps and sometimes the engine wouldn't start up. His next door neighbor came out of there house with a bag of trash. "You suck Pierce!" said the neighbor tossing the trash in the street. Kevin just ignored him and grabbed the door handle. As he pulled, the handle broke off. Kevin filled with frustration and kicked a dent in the bottom of the door. Kevin somehow managed to open the door, so he stepped in side the car and sat down in the seat.

He cycled through the keys and found the Chevrolet key. Kevin stuck the key in the ignition and attempted to start the car, but no matter how he tried, he failed. Kevin slammed his head on the steering wheel. He had only one more option, and as he thought about it, he let out a sigh. He had to take the bus. So Kevin got out of the car and closed the door. He walked off the drive way and down the street to the bus stop. He sat down on the bench next to the bus stop sign and he waited. After a half an hour, the bus arrived at stop and the Automatic door slid open. Kevin got up off the bench and step in side the bus, holding on to the bar as he made his way up the steps. Kevin walked to the very back of the bus and took the seat on the left. Kevin liked the back because it had air conditioning. The automatic door closed and the bus began to move. Kevin just rested his head against the window and store at the streets outside.


	2. Chapter 2: Work

**Yayyy, Chapter 2 Is Up! Enjoyed The First? Well Here Is The Second, Please Review, And Oh, I Forgot The Disclaim Thing, "I Do Not Own Anything Silent Hill Related**"

Chapter 02: Work

Screeeeeech! The bus has came to a stop. Kevin was at his destination, Clark Street. Kevin stood up and walked down the isle of the bus. Kevin walked down the steps of the bus and stepped of the bus on to the side walk. The bus drove away, and Kevin started to walk down the street. The sound of the birds chirping soothed Kevin's mind. Elderly couples sat on the benches reading news paper, early risers walked, talked and jogged and The stores were starting to open up. A man walked by Kevin and said "Hello", and Kevin gave the man a smile back. Brahms was a dull town, it was boring, and small. There where only a few shops, including Bealls Outlet, Wendy's, Burger King, Fantastic Sam's, Excreta. After a minute or two of walking, Mc Donald's came in sight. Kevin came across a stop sign, and of course, Kevin looked both ways and walked across the street on to the continuing sidewalk. After another minute, Kevin made it to the parking lot of Mc Donald's. Kevin walked up to the double doors of the Mc Donald's, and grabbed one of the greasy handle's and pulled the door open.

Kevin stepped inside on the tile floor and walked through the employee door, which lead to the cooking and cashier area. Kevin grabbed his working apron and tied it around his waist. Kevin then walked over to the counter and stayed behind the cash register. As Kevin waited for customers, he gazed at the room, there was a few people, one old man drinking his coffee, a younger women eating pan cakes and that was it. A few minutes past by and a couple of customers came and lined up in front of the counter. "Welcome to Mc Donald's, how may I take your order?" asked Kevin. The first customer was wearing fancy designer cloths, his shirt was a baby blue Tommy Hilfiger model. The customer's blond hair was also fixed all up, with moose and hairspray. Kevin's hair was all sleazy and messed up from the hard sleep he had. "Um, I'll take a Sausage Egg And Cheese Mc Muffin, and a hash brown" replied the Customer. "That will be two fifty" said Kevin working the order up on the cash register. The customer fished in his pocket for some change. He took out his wallet and two quarters. The customer put the quarters on the counter and opened his wallet. The customer got out two bucks, closed his wallet and stuck it back in his pocket. "Here you go" said the customer happily, handing the two dollars to Kevin. Kevin opened up the cash register money compartment (Which made that catchy cha-ching sound) and dropped the two bucks in there. Kevin then slid the quarters off the counter and stuck them in the cash register. Kevin then took out some change and closed the cash register money compartment and dropped the change in the customer's hand. A few minutes past and one of the cooks had the tray all ready with the Mc Muffin and Hash brown.

Kevin continued to take orders. As he did, he thought about his dead father, John Pierce. Every time Kevin thought about his father, it made him sad. His father had got cancer and had a heart attack. Kevin's eyes turned red, and a hot tear began to run down his cheek. Every Morning, Kevin would go visit his fathers grave, which he usually does after work. But Kevin would never forget the day his father died, Kevin was only ten. He had woken up in the middle of the night for an Oreo cookie and some milk, but he saw his father laying on the couch. At first Kevin thought he was sleeping, but he noticed how pale his dad's skin was, So he went over to check on him. And that's when Kevin knew his father had died, his fathers skin was cold, very cold, and hard. Sure Kevin got Ds and Cs and the occasional B in school, but he wasn't dumb. He had studied this in health class, they taught him to check pulse and do CPR and all that stuff in excruciating detail, and Kevin tried it, but all of it failed. Ever since that day, Kevin never felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3: Horror

**Uhhh, Work Is Over! And Its Friday! TGIF! Oh Well, It Gets A Little Better At This Point, Just Read And Review...**

Chapter 03: Horror

It was 9:07 and finally, what seemed for like forever, was now over. Work was over and Kevin was happy that it was. He received his weekly check of two hundred dollars, grabbed a Mc Muffin and he headed out the door of the god for Sanken Mc Donald's. Kevin felt good knowing that he had a whole day a head of him, it put a smile on his face, and yes, it was Friday, he had a whole entire weekend to relax. Kevin walked down the side walk happily, waving at everyone he went by. The city changed allot from seven o'clock, more cars, more people and more activity. As walking, Kevin unwrapped his Mc Muffin and took a bite out of it. Mmmmm, hot melted cheese, greasy sausage and the soggy egg, mmmm, now that is good. Kevin took another bite and chewed it up like it was gold. He took small bites. After a short minute, it was tragically gone. Kevin's hands were all powdery from the muffin, but he didn't care. The town seemed very busy, there was actually a traffic jam.

For a small town, Brahms did get noisy. Horns were honking, people were talking, and there were other noises. Kevin was headed for the grave yard. It wasn't that far, it usually only took 15-20 minutes by car. As walking, Kevin crossed a few streets. This was easier when Kevin had his car, but in times like this, he would take a short cut through the bike trail just by the creepy abandoned factory, which he decided to head to. Kevin walked by a few laughing shady pedestrians with spray paint cans as going around the corner of an abandoned factory. Kevin was now walking down this biking trail, and he stopped to take a few seconds to look at the factory. There wad a huge hole on the side of it, and graffiti was sprayed all over the walls, fresh to. Those people were tagging. Kevin decided to take a look inside, so he walked up to the door near the end of the building. The door was actually broken off the hinges and pressed up against the wall by the opening of were the door used to be.

The factory was rusted bad, and as Kevin took a step in side it, he couldn't see nothing, it was pitch black dark. Kevin pressed up against the wall and felt for a light switch, but then he heard a noise, like a scream, yea, it was a scream. Kevin knew someone was in here. A shot of sparks shot out father down the inside of the factory. Kevin walked to were he saw the sparks, but he stopped at by the huge hole in the wall. There was a Pipe laying on the ground. Kevin kneeled down and grabbed the pipe with his right hand, then he stood back up and continued to walk again. Scream! There it was again, but this time Kevin rushed and he came up to a unusual door.

Kevin pushed the door open with his left hand, and then gripped the pipe tightly with both of his hands. At this point, Kevin's blood ran cold and his heart started to beat rapidly. Kevin was now sweating and shaking, not knowing what was going to happen next. Time seemed to go by faster, which was weird cause when he was scared, time slowed down, maybe its because of the adrenaline. The screams grew closer. Kevin took few more steps and then he saw a chair with a light suspended directly over it. And in the chair, was, a person! Kevin dropped the pipe and ran over to the victim. He was shirtless, and was covered in fresh blood and wet sweat. This man was tortured. He had cuts all over him. Just the looks of the man made Kevin's stomach turn. The dirty rusted up light above the chair was flickering, and it illuminated the bright red blood all over the floor and chair. The man looked up at Kevin and said "Run".

Kevin looked up and saw a hooded person come towards them with a machete. Kevin looked down at the victim. "I'm gonna get you out of hear" said Kevin. The hooded man came closer. "No, you run, run now, Ruuuuuun!" screamed the victim. Kevin new there was nothing he could do so he just ran, ran as fast as he could, using every last bit of his energy. Kevin was so scared, he began to slow down, but he kept on going. He past the huge hole in the wall and then the door was visible. Kevin heard a scream, and then something being hacked off back were he was. He knew the victim was killed, he knew the victim was decapitated. Kevin finally ran out the door and just dropped down to the grown, crying.


	4. Chapter 4: Connections

**Ahhhhh, Poor Man, He Got His Head Cut Off, Man I Can't Wait What Happens Next, So Grab The Popcorn And Lets See What New Stuff Kevin Encounters... Please Review**

Chapter 04: Connections

What just happened? Why were those people tagging on the side of the factory? Why did he kill that man? All these questions were going through Kevin's mind. Kevin got back up on his feet, and continued to walk down the back trail. Kevin was all shook up, he felt weak. His whole body tingled. Kevin was scared of what he saw. He knew that man had his head cut off. The thoughts hurt Kevin inside, to know that person died, it was just sad. Kevin came into the grave yard. Kevin passed a lot of graves walking towards his fathers grave. After a few more graves, and there it was. John Pierces tomb stone. The words were fading away, but still illegible. The words on the tomb stone were "In memories of John Pierce, R.I.P. 1957-1976". A bouquet of flowers rested on the tomb stone. Kevin crouched down near his fathers tomb stone. Kevin said "I'm always with you father" depressingly gave the dirty tombstone a kiss.

Kevin then stood back up and saw a person looking at him. It took a second to realize that that was one of the the people who tagged the side of the Factory! He followed Kevin and was watching his every move! Kevin ran after the man, bursting through the gate he came through. The man came to a stop and put his hands in front of his face saying, "Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait" really fast. "Why were you watching me?" said Kevin ready to punch the man. "Wait a second, your only a kid" Kevin realized. "I'm seventeen, and I was following you to let you know I saw what happened back there to" said the teenager. "So, that doesn't give you the right to follow and spy on me" replied Kevin walking away "The person who killed that man, killed your father" said the teenager.

Kevin stopped and then turned around and looked at the teenager. "My dad died from a heart attack, and how do you know about my dad?" asked Kevin. "I see you every day, and your dad was poisoned, which gave him the heart attack, I know this because I work for the person who killed your dad, he talks about it from time to time" replied the teenager. "Why are you working for him anyway?" asked Kevin. "I have no choice, if ill try to quit, he take my head!" asked the man. "I don't believe you" said Kevin. "If you want to find your answers? Go to Silent Hill, its where your origins live" said the teenager. "I don't have time for your crap, I got to go home" said Kevin walking away. "Don't make a fool of your self!" said the teenager. Kevin ignored the teenager and kept on walking.

Kevin was headed towards to the sub way. Kevin walked down the bike trail and back into town. The sub way was not far away anymore. Kevin kept on walking. It was starting to hit 10:00. Kevin was tired, when he would get home, he was just going take a nap. He wanted to rest his head from what he saw. Kevin crossed the street over to the sub way. He walked down the steps into the sub way. Kevin walked over to a bench and sat, waiting for his train. There was a lot of movie posters on the walls, and there was a person playing a guitar for the people inside the sub way. Kevin heard the train coming, and as it stopped, it made a loud screech which hurt Kevin's ears a little bit. The doors slid open, waiting for and passengers. Kevin got up from the bench and boarded the train. Kevin walked to the middle of the car and sat down. The doors stayed open for two people to get on, then they closed. The train then took off.

As the train was running, it made a rocking like sound. An elderly lady sat down next to Kevin, reading a magazine. Kevin rested his foot of top of his other leg. "You look just like my grandson when he was little" said the old lady. Kevin smiled and started thinking about that person. Poor man, what did he do. And that teenager, what did he mean by Silent Hill? Silent Hill, This word sounded familiar to Kevin. Hmmm, Silent Hill, where has Kevin heard this before, he know he has. Kevin thought harder, stressing his head. A few sounds had passed... Kevin thought the name again, Silent Hill. And that's when it hit him. Silent Hill was the town next to Brahms. It was abandoned. Yea, why couldn't Kevin have thought of that earlier, Kevin drove by Silent Hill one day to go to Wal Mart.

The train had come to a stop and the doors opened. This was Kevin's stop. Kevin stood up and smiled at the old lady one more time before getting off the train. As Kevin headed up the stairs, the train left. Kevin was now in the town. He walked down the side walk which lead to his neighborhood, Willows Street. Soon, Kevin came across the bus stop. He took a few more steps and turned into his neighborhood. Kevin walked down the street and to the drive way of his house. Kevin walked past his car and up to his door. Kevin grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. His living room was reviled to be trashed, totaled. Kevin stepped inside his house, not paying attention to his door. The whole house, was destroyed. This wasn't the thing Kevin wanted to see when he came home. Kevin walked further into his, finding even more damage. Holes where banged into the walls, large cracks on the ceiling, garbage tossed all over the floor. Kevin walked into his room, and this was the most trashed of all. The screen of his TV was caved in, his bed was cut app, his dresser was collapsed over to the floor. Was this a nightmare? Kevin thought. The words Find Your Origins was written in blood on the walls. Kevin knew something was wrong, horribly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5: The Drive

**Now, Its Getting Exciting, We Are Just One Step Closer To Silent Hill, Get Ready... And Don't Forget To Review.**

Chapter 05: The Drive

Silent Hill was all Kevin had. After spending mindless hours of thinking of what to do, all he could come up with was Silent Hill. Kevin did want to find his origins, and wanted the truth. The teenager tried to tell him. Kevin was going to take his advise, he was going to Silent Hill. Kevin just wanted to go to Silent Hill and get it over with, he needed answers. Kevin walked out of his room and out side. He walked up to his car and sat in the seat. Kevin ten reached out and grabbed the handle of the door, and pulled the door closed. The car was already running, and there was a key in the ignition. Kevin fished his keys out of his pockets and cycled through them. The Dodge key was with his keys, so how is there another one in the ignition. Kevin threw his keys in the passenger and grabbed the steering wheel. He pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and drove out of the drive way. He then drove down the street and out of Willows Street.

Kevin was now in town. It was late afternoon. He switched on his left turn signal and when the traffic light lit up green, Kevin lightly pressed down on the gas peddle and store the car left. He got the car pretty cheap, only for nine hundred dollars. Kevin was doing sixty on a high way. He took a look at his gas gauge. The needle was getting near the E. Kevin had to find a gas station. He was now pushing seventy, he looked around for a gas station. Five minutes passed by and a gas station came into sight. Kevin thought about his dad some more, and he wondered if what the teenager said was true. Kevin was now on the interstate, and the gas station was now only a few yards away. As Kevin came to the gas station, he slowed down turned in to the gas station, and parked up against one of the gas pumps.

Kevin opened the door and got out of the door. Kevin closed the door behind him and walked up to the convenient store. He grabbed a handle of one of the doors and pulled the door open, making the entrance bell ring. Kevin then walked inside the store. It was quite nice. That convenient store music played in the background. There was quite a bit of food in the store. There were pre cooked hot dogs, snacks, crackers, all kind of stuff. Kevin walked between two isles of food, and up to the freezer area. Kevin grabbed the handle of one of the freezer door opened it, letting out breeze of freezing air. The freezer was filled with Monster Energy, Kevin's favorite drink. Kevin grabbed the biggest sized blue kind on one of the lower shelves, and let go of the freezer door handle.

Kevin walked between the two aisles of food and up to the register area. The cashier was a spunky lady with a nose ring and she was chewing gum. Kevin set the Monster Energy on the counter and let the cashier do her thing. The cashier scanned the bar code on the can of the Monster Energy and handed it back to Kevin. "That would be two twenty five" said the lady. Kevin set the can of Monster Energy down on the counter and reached in his pocket for his wallet. Kevin took it out, opened it up and pulled out three bucks. Kevin then closed his wallet and stuck it back in his pocket, and handed the three dollars to the cashier. She opened the money compartment, dropped the three dollars in and took out two quarters. The cashier gave Kevin the quarters, which he put in his pocket. Kevin grabbed his Monster Energy off the counter and headed out the door and up to the gas pump by his car.

Kevin then got his wallet out again and opened it up. He took out his credit card and stuck it in the credit card slot of the gas pump, which turned the pump on. 30 Bucks was burned away for gas. Kevin stuck his credit card back in his wallet, closed his wallet and stuck it in his pocket. Kevin pulled the pump out if its slot and twisted his gas canister open. Kevin then stuck the end off the gas pump into the gas canister and pressed the lever down. Kevin put his left hand in his pocket and looked around. Soon, the car was full of gas and Kevin stuck the pump in the slot were it was. Kevin twisted the lid back in of the gas canister and opened up the car door. Kevin got inside his car closed the door and drove out of the gas station.

Silent Hill wasn't far now. Kevin was still driving. He took his last sip of the Monster Energy and it was empty. He sat the can in the cup holder and kept the gas pedal down. It getting late now. Kevin was thinking of the man who was killed. Kevin wanted to help him, but he didn't, he couldn't. Kevin wish he had helped that man, but he would have been killed. Kevin took his mind off that and focused on the street. Kevin was doing eighty mph now. He drove passed a sign that said Silent Hill, next exit. The next exit came closer and Kevin store into it. This was it, Kevin was on the road to Silent Hill. The road seemed endless. Kevin wanted to cut to the chase so he just floored it, going past ninety. Kevin grabbed the shifting handle and shifted into third gear. The needle on the speedometer was now slightly over hundred. Kevin shifted again, this time into fourth gear. Kevin was getting closer and closer. He could fill it. "Silent Hill, hear I come" said Kevin. But somehow, the brakes of the car locked up and the car rolled over, skidding thirteen feet down the street. Kevin had crashed.


	6. Chapter 6: Silent Hill

**This Is It, The Moment We All Been Waiting For. We Have Arrived At Silent Hill, Now Sit Back And Watch The Horrors Evolve. And As All Ways, Review**

Chapter 06: Silent Hill

Where am I, What just happened? Why am I upside down? All these questions raced through Kevin's mind. Kevin looked over to his left and saw the crushed up door. Oh yea, he had crashed. But why, he didn't see no body run out in the road, so why did he crash. Maybe it was because he was speeding, yea, he was speeding. Oh wait! Kevin remembered that the brakes locked up on him. Crappy car, that's nine hundred bucks burn away. Kevin leaned up against the passenger door, and kicked the drivers door off car. Kevin then slowly pushed him self out the opining of the car. Once he got out of the upside down car, he stood up on his feet.

It was snowing? When did it start snowing? It didn't snow in October, did it? Kevin looked around, he then he started walking. It was very fogy, think clouds of fog all around him. Kevin appeared to have no injuries at all for the accident he was in, he thought he would at least broken bone or two, but nothing, no injuries. Nine feet down the road, and a sign appeared out of the mist, it was rusted it up and hard to read, but illegible. The words "Welcome To Silent Hill" were on the sign. Kevin had made it, he was here, at Silent Hill. Kevin looked away from the sign and continued to walk down the street. Kevin could hardly see through the fog, but as he keep going, the streets became visible. The streets were piled with snow, at least 3 or 4 feet high. As walking, snow gathered on top of Kevin's hair, so he brushed it off from time to time with his hands. The streets looked empty, the hole town looked empty, abandoned.

Was anybody living here? Abandon cars were lined up on the side of the street, stores were abandoned, there was no sign of life at all. No noises, the city was silent, just like the towns name. Why was Kevin here anyway? Oh yea, to find his Origins. As walking, Kevin's cell phone was making a static like sound, it was bussing and crackling. Wait, Kevin had a phone? Kevin stopped and took his phone out of his pocket. It was a Motorola Razor. When did Kevin have a phone? The phone was making that buzzing static sound even loader. Kevin looked up and saw a figure in the fog. There was people here! "Thank god, hey, sir, will you please help me, I crashed my car and I'm lost, hello?" Kevin asked. There was no answer. "Sir? Hello, dude, I was in a car wreck" Kevin repeated. Still no answer. The cracking buzzing sound was getting louder and the figure was getting closer. Now Kevin was getting frightened. Why wasn't this person answering him? Then Kevin saw as the figure was visible. "Oh my god!" said Kevin emotionally. "Oh my god" Kevin repeated, but this time slower. Kevin new this thing wasn't human.

Its skin was pale Grey and it looked burnt, it had no arms, it was dropped this black liquid was dropping out of a hole in its chest, and when the liquid hit the concrete, it started to sizzle and burn away. This thing was walking like it was crippled and it had no face at all. Kevin didn't know what that black liquid was, but from the way it sizzled and burnt the concrete, he was guessing it was acid. The creature looked like it was wrapped in a straight jacket. Kevin was terrified. The creature rared back ready to launch or shoot something. Kevin had nothing else on his mind now, but to run, run like hell! Kevin took his own advice and did just that. Kevin turned around and ran for his life, fast as he could, using all his energy. Kevin kept running, and he did not look back. He pushed him self to the limit, taking sharp turns around different streets. Finally, Kevin ran out of breath and stopped to rest.

He leaned over and rested his hands on his knees. Kevin was breathing heavily. What was that thing, and did it cause his phone to make that static buzzing sound. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't human. Kevin held his cell phone in his hand, he figured it would be useful when he came across them things. Kevin caught his breath now and began to walk again. Kevin couldn't believe what he saw, he wanted to be dreaming, but this was real, real as can be all reality. Kevin wanted out of Silent Hill, but from running away from that thing, he was lost. Right now, Kevin didn't care about his Origins, all he wanted was just to get out of Silent Hill, leave this living hell and never come back.

As walking, the road ended. It was somehow literally cut off, it ended. Kevin dropped down to his hands and knees and looked down. It was endless, a endless drop down. Was Kevin trapped hear? Within Silent Hill. Kevin got back up. His mind went blank. Kevin knew he was trapped, screwed. All the sudden, the streets of Silent Hill was taken over with darkness, the sides of the buildings became burn. Everything evaporated in the air, and the sky became dark. Dark, black clouds formed. Kevin had know clue of what just happened, but if he did have an idea, it would be that this was a living a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7: Living Nightmares

**Are You Scared Yet? Well Get Ready To Face Your Fears, Cause Its Going To Even Better, And Review Please...**

Chapter 07: Living Nightmares

Kevin's phone started to make that static buzz again, he frozen with fear. Kevin was now shaking, fear tingled his spine, his blood ran cold, his stomach dropped. Kevin felt weak again, just like he felt in the factory. Its a filling of fear, its a felling of knowing he could die. Kevin didn't want that, he wanted to live, so he just took a deep breath and built up enough adrenaline. A group of figures appeared in the open. Kevin got ready to run, he knew he had to. Kevin took off, running as fast as he could. He forgot about his weakness, instead he progressed acceleration. He got fast and faster, passing all of the creatures. Kevin kept on running, and he didn't stop, not for nothing. The streets were dark, and filled with hell, Silent Hill was devoured by a shadow of darkness.

There were so many creatures that Kevin's phone stayed buzzing static constantly. Kevin heart was pounding harder than it ever has before, the adrenaline kept running. At around this point, Kevin was getting tired, he couldn't run anymore, his legs were hurting, but they felt strong. Kevin fell to his knees. More figures came closer, all around him. Kevin looked up and saw a hospital down the street, Kevin couldn't of think of any other solution but to run there. Kevin inhaled as much as air as he could, then he stood back up. Yep, it was the Hospital now. Kevin looked at the street sign around the street, he was on Koonz street. He looked back in front of him, and ran through the crowd of creatures around him. Kevin kept running, as using up all the energy he had. He continued running, but now his chest was cramping and his throat was burning. Kevin was slowing down, but he kept on going. A few seconds later, Kevin made it to the court yard of the hospital. Kevin reached the doors of the hospital and he burst right through them.

Kevin bent over and tried to catch his breath. Kevin then looked around in the waiting lobby. It was small, and the lobby was L shaped. The hospital's name was Archamilla. Kevin walked around the corner off the hall and went in through the door which took him in the staff office. Kevin walked down the room and searched the draw's up against the walls. He grabbed the knob of the last draw and pulled it open, revealing a flashlight. Kevin grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. It was quite heavy, Kevin guessed a little over a pound. The flashlight was two and a half inches wide and about a foot and a half long. It had twelve LED's, pretty good, around three hundred and fifty lumens. Kevin heard a door close down the hall outside the door. Kevin's phone was making that static buzzing sound again.

He paused and then pushed the draw closed and ran out of the staff office and shined the flash light down the hall. Was that a nurse? The flashlight had illuminated of what appeared to be a nurse. The nurse saw the light and seemed to walk towards it. As it walked it, its bones made a popping like sound. It was holding a glass shard and its face seemed mutated. Kevin turned around and ran back around the corner of the lobby and saw that there were two of those one things approaching the door. Kevin turned back around and the nurse was around the corner. Kevin was barricaded, there was no were to go. Kevin had to think fast, so he jumped over the counter and burst through the other staff office door. Kevin then burst through the first staff room door of which he came in the first time, and ran down the hall, passing many doors. Kevin stopped by the last window and looked out. Two of those armless things were in the court yard. Kevin began to run again. He turned around and came across a elevator.

Kevin rapidly pressed the second floor button over and over until the elevator doors open, then he ran inside and waited for the doors to close, which they did after a few seconds. Kevin kept his flashlight on, and he waited for what was coming next. The doors opened and Kevin aimed his flashlight down the hall. He didn't see anything so he proceeded down the hall, trying to open one of the doors, but everyone he tried to open was locked. Finally, after the sixth door, one was unlocked. Kevin pushed the door open a walked inside the room. There was noting useful but a fire axe leaning up against the wall. Kevin switch the flashlight over to his left hand and grabbed the axe with his right. Kevin now had a reason to fight back, he now didn't have to run away anymore.

Kevin felt strong with the axe, but at the same time, not safe. Well at least he could defend his self now. Kevin's phone started to buss. Kevin got ready and sat his flashlight on the floor. He gripped his axe with both hands tightly. As the static grew loader. Kevin held his axe tighter as the the foot steps came closer. Kevin now held the axe so tight that his hands hurt. The nurse came around the corner and Kevin ran out of the door. "Do it, kill it" Kevin said to his self. Kevin forced his self and ran towards the nurse. Kevin then swung his axe, and the blade cut the nurses head right off. The nurse fell to the ground dead, with blood pouring out of his stump on to the tile floor. Blood had splattered on both walls, and on Kevin's shirt. Kevin turned around and stepped over the dead nurse. He had killed it. He should fill sad, but he actually felt good. He wanted more, he needed more.


	8. Chapter 8: Survival

**Did You Like The Last Chapter? Yea, Some Action Went On, Well Here Comes Even More Action. And Review Please!**

Chapter 08: Survival

Kevin walked in the room that he came out of and grabbed his flashlight off the ground. He then walked back out of the room and down the hall. Kevin had killed one of those things, he wasn't happy, but it did fill good. Blood covered the blade of the axe. Kevin wanted to kill every one of these things, rid Silent Hill of anything not human. Kevin had now came across the elevator. He pressed the first floor button and the elevator doors opened after a few seconds. Kevin got in the elevator. A few seconds past and the elevator doors closed. Kevin put the flashlight in his pocket. He was ready.

The elevator doors opened again and there was a nurse standing right there, right in front of him. Kevin slammed the nurse against the wall, reared back and slammed the axe into its waist. Blood splattered all over the wall and Kevin. Kevin then put his foot against the nurse and pulled his axe out of its waist. The nurse bent over and Kevin finished it off by chopping its head off. Kevin walked down the hall and the corner of the lobby. Kevin burst through the entrance doors and into the court yard.

The two armless things turned around and Kevin walked up to the nearest one and swung the axe at its legs, severing both of them off. The armless thing fell to the ground and Kevin slammed the axe over it and finished it off. The other armless thing came faster at Kevin, ready to shoot a burst of acid on him. Kevin quickly ran up to the armless thing and swung the axe over its head, chopping its head vertically in half. Kevin turned around and walked out of the court yard of the hospital and back into the streets. More armless things were coming, but there were too many for Kevin to handle with just an axe. Kevin pulled out his flashlight and held his axe with one hand.

Kevin began to run, but not as fast, just fast enough. He knew these things weren't fast enough, but he still wanted to avoid them. Kevin kept on running, then he found a stopping point. Kevin took a few seconds to rest, and then continued to run. As running, Kevin noticed that the darkness was fading away. The streets and buildings were starting to turn back to normal. The fog and snow came back. The figures disappeared, what was going on? Was it over? Kevin was mixed up, it was all dark and twisted up, and now its back to normal. Its like Silent Hill had to alternate realities or something. Kevin stopped and looked around. "That was weird" Kevin thought.

Kevin had been walking around hours, he had killed three more of those armless things and he was now drenched in blood. Kevin was now longer afraid of these things, nor the darkness. Kevin was fearless, he actually looked forward to these things, it gave him something to do. Kevin liked the fire axe, but he wanted something more powerful, like a gun, yea a gun would be nice. As walking, Kevin held his axe with both things, and when his phone started to buzz static, he would kill whatever there was. Kevin needed a gun, he would try to find the police station look there, maybe it had a gun. Yea, Kevin was going to look for the police station, but were was it? Kevin needed a car, any car, he could hot wire one.

Kevin walked into a alley way. As walking towards the end, the sound of a gate being open was behind him. Kevin's phone started to buzz static. Then Kevin heard claws walking on the concrete, like a dog. Kevin gripped his axe. The walking behind him became running. Kevin gripped his axe tightly and spun around to swing the axe, but he was to late. He took a fatal blow to the grown as the dog jumped on top on Kevin. The dog was red and horrifyingly mutated, deformed. The dog opened its powerful jumps and sunk its teeth into Kevin's neck. Kevin put hands in the dogs mouth and tried hard to keep it from biting his throat out.

The mutated dog was too powerful for Kevin's strength, it over came Kevin and began chewing on his neck. Blood sprayed out of Kevin's neck and ran down his shirt. The mutated dog took its head out of Kevin's neck and reared back for another attack, but as before it could, it was shot off Kevin by a gun. The sound of the gun shot echoed through the air, and the birds sitting on the power lines flew away as the sound waves hurdled towards them. Blood had splattered on Kevin's face, which he wiped off with his hands. Kevin stood back up putting pressure on his neck with his right hand to stop the bleeding. The mutated dog got back up and the man with the handgun walked closer by Kevin. The man with the gun lined his sights up with the head of the dog and put his finger back on the trigger. The mutated dog ran towards the man with the gun. The man with the gun fired off another shot and instantly killed the mutated dog. Nothing else was heard but the faint sound of the spent shell casing hitting the cold concrete ground. Still putting pressure on his neck, Kevin looked up at the man and said "Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9: Reckoning

**The Last Chapter Was Awesome. Man, Kevin Knew How To Use That Axe, Well Here Comes Another Chapter, Please Review.**

Chapter 09: Reckoning

The man concealed his pistol in his jacket.

"I'm Robert, Robert Travil" said the man.

"I'm Kevin Pierce" replied Kevin.

"You seen these things around?, there everywhere" asked the man.

"Yea, I actually killed a few, I am covered in blood ain't I?" replied Kevin

Kevin and Robert walked out of the alley way. "Ah ha ha" laughed Robert. Robert looked like he was in his middle forties, he had a Grey bared about three inches and he was bald. Robert also was wearing a cozy leather jacket that Kevin would like to have. Kevin still had his right hand pressed down on his throat. Kevin was in pain, his throat burned in pain, it hurt worse than anything that happened to him. Kevin wanted the pain to go away badly, but he had to wait

"So I see you got a gun" said Kevin

"Yea, Its a Berretta M9, forty caliber" replied Robert

"Oh that's cool, so where you from, why are you here at Silent Hill" asked Kevin

"Ha, I was gonna ask you the same question, anyway, I'm from Georgia, I came here to Silent Hill as a tourist, but I found out that this wasn't my kinda place, what about you?" asked Robert

"I'm from Brahms, he town outside of here, I'm here to find out my origins" replied Kevin

Kevin liked Robert, not in a romantic way but as a friend, he liked his personality. Robert was nice and cool. The two continued to talk as they walked around the towns

"So you got a girl friend or a wife, any special someone?" Robert Asked

"Nah, I'm single, living in a one room apartment, and I work at Mc Donald's. What a life huh" Replied Kevin

"Man, you got it rough, so were are we going anyway?" asked Robert

"I'm going to the Police Station to look for a gun?" replied Kevin

"Oh, I thought we where gonna get out of this place" said Robert

"I was hopeing for the same thing, but I need to find my Origins though, and I mite need a gun" said Kevin

"Yea, I guess I'll stick with you, your the only person who doesn't wanna kill me" replied Robert

The group continued for about thirty minutes. Kevin learned a lot of things about Robert. Robert was divorced, he was a painter and his mother died in a car accident. Kevin felt better now that there was another person to talk to. The conversation was interrupted from the static of Kevin's phone

"What's that" Robert asked

"Shhhh, get your gun out" Replied Kevin

A armless figure came visible out of the fog. Robert reached in his pocket and slowly pulled his pistol out. Robert then aimed his pistol at the armless creature. The Armless creature rared back getting ready to launch a burst of acid, but before it could, Robert shot the hole in its chest, causing it to explode. Black blood flew everywhere, and some off it landed on Kevin and Robert. The Armless creatures blood began to burn through there skin. The blood was acid, and it burned bad. Robert took his jacket off. Kevin fell to the ground in pain.

"Are you OK?" Asked Robert. Kevin let out a whale of pain. Kevin laid on his back breathing hard, then as he overcome his pain, he got back up on his feet. "Yea, shure, I'm good" replied Kevin. Robert looked at Kevin funny, then they started to walk again. But this time, they didn't say a word, they just kept on walking. The Police Station was now a street away. Kevin and Robert continued to walk, then they walked around the block at the end of the street.

"Is that the police station down the street?" asked Robert

"What else could it be?" asked Kevin.

Robert laughed. Kevin and Robert approached the door of the police station, and Kevin grabbed the handle of one of the doors and pulled the door open. Robert went inside first and Kevin followed behind him.

"Ok, search for a gun" said Kevin

"Ok, I'll look here and you look over there" replied Robert

Robert looked around in the lobby while Kevin looked in the office. Kevin looked around the office then he went in the locker room. Kevin searched all of the lockers, one at a time. Robert looked in the confiscation room, and that's were he found the jack pot. There was a Tactical Riot Shotgun laying on the desk with a box of sixteen shotgun shell. Robert knew a lot about guns, he always liked them. Kevin came in the confiscation room to see what Robert found.

"Find anything?" Kevin asked.

"How's this look?" replied Robert holding the shotgun up.

"Just the thing I need" said Kevin taking the shotgun from Robert.

Kevin grabbed a hand full of shotgun shells out of the box and slid them in the loading port of the shotgun, one at a time. After the last one, Kevin pumped the shotgun and grabbed the rest of the shotgun shells out of the box. "Ok lets get out" said Kevin. Kevin and Robert walked out of the room and through the doors of the police station.


	10. Chapter 10: Shadow Fortress

**Kevin Now Has A Gun, Lets See What Devistation He Can Do With It, And You Know The Drill- Review...**

Chapter 10: Shadow Fortress

Kevin felt good with the shotgun in his hands. Kevin was just so grateful, so happy. He knew that it was gonna be a whole new ball game with a gun. Kevin treated the shotgun like gold, he knew how precious the gun and the shells were, he had to conserve them. And now that Kevin had a gun, it was back business again, he had to look for his Origins, and find out the truth of his dad. Kevin and Robert were still walking down the street.

"So were do we find your origins" asked Robert.

"I don't know yet" replied Kevin.

All the sudden, Kevin's phone started to buzz static. Robert went to aim his pistol but Kevin blocked him and said "I got this". Kevin held the shotgun, waiting for the figure to appear out of the thick cloud of fog. A few seconds past and the armless creature becomes visible. Kevin takes a deep breath and then slowly squeezed the trigger, firing a burst of double lock buck right in the armless creatures torso, blowing it apart. Black blood flies all over everywhere, but this time Kevin and Robert ducked, avoiding the blood. Kevin and Robert stood back up.

"Is it dead?" Asked Robert.

Kevin pumped the shotgun to eject the spent shell. The creature was dead, almost shot in half. A pool of black blood half leaked out beneath it.

"Yep, its dead" Replied Kevin.

"Ok, lets go" said Robert.

An hour has passed and Kevin still hasn't found his origins. Were could they be. He and Robert done traveled all over Silent Hill, were is it? Kevin was confused, was his origins even in Silent Hill. Was Kevin tricked, was his Origins really in Silent Hill?

"I have a filling your screwed" said Robert.

"I better have not" Replied Kevin.

"So your looking for your origins?" asked a unfamiliar voice.

Quickly, Robert and Kevin spun around and aimed there weapons, ready to fire. An elder women stood if front of them.

"Where did you come from" said Robert pulling the hammer back on his pistol with his thumb.

"No need for violence, but Kevin, I know where your origins are held" replied the elder women.

The women was wearing a purple robe a church crucifix around her neck.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" asked Kevin.

"That's not important, but your Origins and the truth of your dad are located at Shadow Fortress" replied the elder women.

"Shadow Fortress, were do I find it?" asked Kevin.

"You will only find it the the dark world, the darkest of Silent Hill, in the abyss of your nightmare mares" the elder women

The dark world? Shadow Fortress? Then it hit Kevin, the dark world, it was the Shadow of Darkness. Yea it was an alternate reality, there where two worlds of Silent Hill! The dark hellish nightmare world, and the fogy misty abandoned world. When Kevin was in the dark world, he ran and then he hid in the hospital. No wonder he couldn't find nothing in the alternate world. But how did the dark world come? Did Kevin make it come, or did it just come?

"Can you make the dark world come?" asked Kevin

"You will have to wait for the angles of hell to awaken, they will decide" the elder women replied

"And what about me?" asked Robert

"I'm done with answering questions here" replied the old women

The elder women turned around and started to walk away

"Wait!" Robert yelled

Robert then fired a shot at the elder women. The elder women begin to stumble and when Robert saw that she wasn't dead, he fired another shot, this time making her fall to her knees. Robert then finished her off by firing three more shots at her. The last shell casing fell to the ground and the slide of Robert's pistol shot back, he was out of bullets. The elder women fell to her face. A pool of blood leaked out beneath her. She was dead, Robert had shot her, Robert had killed her.

"Why did you kill her" asked Kevin

"No body walks away from me" Robert replied ejecting the spent clip from his pistol

Oh my god, Kevin was with a murderer, a person who killed. Kevin's stomach was now upset, he didn't fill like he should be around Robert anymore, he sensed something bad. Kevin watched Robert reach in his jacket and grab a new fully loaded clip, and stick it in the pistol. Robert then pulled back on the slide of the pistol, and cocked it forward.

"Why would you kill someone because they walked away from you?" Kevin asked furiously

"I told you, I don't like it when people walk away from me, it shows disrespect" replied Robert

"It doesn't give you a right to kill them though" said Kevin

"Listen, if you don't shut up, ill kill you too" replied Robert

Robert then aimed the pistol at Kevin

"Kill me, your going to kill me?" asked Kevin

All the sudden, the streets became dark again. A cloud of darkness suffocated the town. Buildings began to tear apart, parts of the street evaporated. All this had happened right in front of Kevin and Robert.

"This must be the dark world" said Kevin

Kevin's phone started to buzz static. The sound of scraping seemed to appeared out of no ware down the street. The sound of medal being dragged like a blade. Kevin's phone started to buzz static. There was something out there, something that had a blade of some sort. The creature appeared out of the corner down the street, but this wasn't anything Kevin or Robert had seen in Silent Hill. This was something new, something so terrifying that it had to have come from hell. It was tall, about nine feet tall. It wore a raged piece of cloth and had a Pyramid shaped helmet on its head. It wielded a oversized long rusty knife, which it dragged on the concrete.

"Oh my god" Robert said now aiming his pistol at the tall creature

The creature came closer and Robert shot it, which had appeared to stun it. The creature continued to come closer, but this time Robert shot it twice. Kevin took a step back and as the creature came closer. As the creature approached Robert, it raised its blade and slashed it over Robert's head, cutting him completely vertically in half. Blood sprayed all over Kevin. Both halves of Robert split apart, and fell to the ground. Robert had been cut in half right in front of Kevin, which made him lean over a vomit. The creature then came after Kevin. Kevin turned around and once again, ran for his life. The streets of Silent Hill was filled with darkness, and littered with creatures.


	11. Chapter 11: Shadow Of Darkness

**Now That Was Disturbing, Man. This Story I Wrote Seems To Be Getting Better And Better, But Enough Cit Chat, Read And Review**

Chapter 11: Shadow Of Darkness

Kevin ran through a crowd of creatures. He then stopped and fired off a round of hot lead into an approaching armless creature, and then started to run again. This was the worst Kevin had seen Silent Hill. What was that thing that killed Robert? Nothing in Silent Hill was friendly. Kevin found it to be the worst place in the world. Kevin was alone again, and he was scared, frightened, terrified. So many creatures everywhere, there was no ware to hide, no ware to run. Kevin wanted out of Silent Hill, he would do anything.

As running, Kevin had past a cut off road, which made him stop. Kevin ran over to the end of the cut off road. He dropped to his knee's and looked down. It was dark and a long drop, just like the other one, but this one had some red glowing mist down there. The abyss of nightmare's. The trench was very deep, Deep enough to be an abyss. And the red glowing mist could be the nightmares. Kevin didn't know if this was an abyss of nightmares, but when Kevin looked back and saw all the approaching creatures, he knew he had no choice. Kevin stood back up and hopped he was right. Kevin got ready, and closed his eyes. Kevin's heart started to pound faster and faster. Kevin held his shotgun, ready. "Here goes nothing" said Kevin. Kevin looked back one more time and than ran. He jumped out, off the cut off road, and fell down the deep trench. Kevin closed his eyes and emptied his mind. The drop seemed endless, an endless fan of hard blowing wind. Kevin opened his eyes as he fell in the red glowing light.

Kevin opened his eyes and opened his eyes. The blur of his vision slowly faded away. Where was I? Kevin thought. Kevin grabbed his shotgun and got up off the floor. It looked like a normal church, had he fallen in a church? Kevin looked around. He was in the middle of the isles between the seats. Kevin walked down the isle and up the steps. There was a podium, with a crucifix and a flashlight, Kevin's flashlight. Kevin felt his pockets, he had forgotten about his flashlight. Kevin grabbed the flashlight light and crucifix off the podium. Where was he? Kevin walked back down the steps and he took a left down the corridor.

Kevin pushed the power switch of his flashlight and illuminated his path. As Kevin walked to the end of the corridor, it grew longer. "What the hell?". The corridor had literally grew. Kevin then ran, and each time he made it though the end of the corridor, it grew! It was endless, the corridor was endless. Kevin then pulled out the crucifix, maybe it had something to do with it. Kevin continued to walk down the corridor with the crucifix held in front of him. As Kevin reached the end, nothing happed, it didn't grow or do anything, it just stayed the same. Huh, the crucifix must be a key or something to get out of this nightmare. Kevin grabbed the door handle and opened a door. Kevin stepped inside the room.

The room was empty, nothing but an old TV and a couch. Kevin walked down the end of the room and to the door, but as he reached for the door handle, the TV automatically turned on and played a home video of Kevin and his dad fishing when he was a kid. Kevin switched his flashlight off and put it in his pocket. He then did the same thing with the crucifix, now holding his shotgun. Kevin walked over to the couch and sat down. Kevin store at the TV, the brightness reflecting on to the surface of his eyes.

"Daddy, I caught a fish, look!" said Kevin in the the home video.

Kevin smiled. Yea, that was his first fishing trip, he was nine. He would never forget that day. The home video switched to a video of a room. Kevin grinned and stood up with his shotgun, aiming it around. Kevin looked at the TV screen. The room in the TV was the same exact room Kevin was in, he was under surveillance! But there wasn't a camera anywhere. Kevin was scared again, he turned around and ran out of the room and into what appeared to be the L-shaped lobby of the hospital. Where was he going? Kevin took his flashlight light out and another nurse was coming his way, But why wasn't Kevin's phone making that static buzz? Kevin took that off his mind, and aimed the shotgun at the nurse. He pulled the trigger and blew a huge hole in its torso. Blood and matter flew on the walls and the nurse fell to the ground.

Kevin stepped over the dead faceless nurse and walked down the hall. As walking he pumped his shotgun to eject the spent shell. Kevin approached the elevator around the corner and pressed the second floor button. The elevator doors opened and Kevin stepped inside. The elevator doors closed and Kevin waited for the elevator to take him up to the second floor. The elevator doors opened and Kevin stepped outside. He was now in a hall that wasn't the second floor of the hospital. There was blood sprayed all over the exit doors that said "Redeem Yourself". Kevin was curious and he walked down the hall. As Kevin approached the doors he pushed one of them open and a huge life sized maze was revealed. Kevin walked in the huge room, which spanned over a mile. The ceiling was really high up, about a a couple hundred feet up. Kevin knew he had a puzzle on his hands, a huge one.


	12. Chapter 12: Maze Of Fear

**Yea, The Abyss Of Darkness Is Very Similar To The no wear Area In The First Silent Hill, Now Lets See If Kevin Can Make It Out Of This Mine Boggling Maze, And As Always, Please Review. And Note That This Is The Biggest Chapter Of The Story...**

Chapter 12: Maze Of Fear

Kevin took the challenge. But which way should he go? Left or right? Kevin had to take a chance, he was going to take the left path. Kevin took a step forward. No, the right, no it was left. Which path should he take? The worst that could happen was him to be in a dead in. No, he would get lost and never find his way. Kevin took the left. He then took a right, then another left. There were now four paths. Kevin went through the second one on the left, and confronted an Armless creature. Kevin shot his way through it and continued to find his way out of the maze. Kevin took the first right of the long hall and walked along side a circular path. Kevin then walked straight. There was one of those nurses, a faceless nurse. Kevin pumped the shotgun and shot one of its legs off, causing it to fall to the round. It was still alive, but Kevin stepped over it and pumped his shotgun once again.

Kevin then turned left, then right. Kevin had ran into a dead end. This maze was mind boggling. Kevin turned around and turned right then walked straight. How was Kevin ever going to get out of this? So many turns, and creatures. Kevin still had a lot of shotgun shells, but he still wanted to conserve them. The maze seemed endless, turns on every side. Kevin just took the risk and continued to take turns. He took a left, and another left, then he went straight and took a right. Kevin took another turn, but this time there were a pack of mutated dogs. Four of them. But they looked bigger and more vicious than the one he encounter in the Allie way. They saw Kevin and ran after him, one of them leaped, but Kevin shot it away from him. Another one ran towards Kevin, but Kevin fed it a shotgun blast also. The other two ran up to gether, but they were both shot away at the same time by the help of Kevin's shotgun.

Kevin pumped the shotgun and continued his way through the maze. Kevin took a left and then a right. Kevin walked straight and there was a crowd of six nurses. Kevin aimed his shotgun and pulled the trigger, but all he heard was a click. Kevin looked behind him and saw an armless creature come his way. The armless creature rared back and spayed a shower of acid. Kevin jumped out of the way and the acid poured all over the nurses. The acid burned through the nurses, killing them all. Kevin quickly grabbed a hand full of shotgun shells and slid one of them in the loading port. Kevin didn't need to pump it, so it aimed at the armless creature and fired off a shot. Kevin pumped the shotgun and loaded the rest of the shotgun shells in the loading port, then he turned around and started to walk again. As walking, a mutated dog jumped over the wall next to Kevin, and landed in front of him.

The mutated dog growled and showed its sharp saliva dripping teeth, and then ran towards Kevin like all of the other mutated dogs. As the dog leaped, Kevin fired a burst of double lock buck in face, killing it instantly. The dog hit the wall, blood splattered everywhere. Kevin wiped the splattered blood off his face and continued to walk straight. How much more of this maze was there? Kevin pumped his shotgun. He only had six shotgun shells left. Kevin kept on walking, not knowing if he was going to make it out, but he wasn't going to give up. Kevin took left, and then continued to walk straight. He was getting tired, his wrist hurt from the recoil, he was covered in blood, his feet hurt really bad. Kevin stumbled, he leaned up against a random wall to wrest. Was I going to make it out? Kevin asked him self this question over and over.

An armless creature from each ends off the halls came out of the corner, and they were coming after him. Kevin rested his chest on his knees, and he held his legs. He didn't fill like being interrupted. The armless creatures came closer. Kevin knew what he had to do, so he slid his legs and stood up with his shotgun. Kevin stood in the middle of the two approaching armless creatures. Both of the creatures reared back and shot a spray of acid at Kevin, but he quickly leaned up against the wall, and completely avoided the acid. Not a drop got on it, instead, it was both of the armless creatures that got drenched in acid. They burned down instead of Kevin, and he was glad because he didn't have to waste any of his shotgun shells. Kevin then took the right and walked down the hall, over one of the dieing creatures.

Kevin turned left and then another left. Kevin walked halfway down the hall he was in and took a right, And there it was, the center of the maze. Kevin had done it, and he couldn't believe he did! He had done it, he made it to the center of the maze. Kevin had concord the puzzle. Kevin smiled and let out a cheer of victory, then he walked into the center. The center seemed to be a battle ground. There was something sticking up out of the ground with a slot in the shape of a cross. Kevin reached in his pocket and pulled out the crucifix. Yep, the crucifix went in the slot. Kevin pressed the crucifix down in the slot and it seemed to activate something.

A wall of spikes raised out of the stone ground, and blocked every exit. A creature jumped in the center of the maze with a long knife. It was the thing that killed Robert! But this time, it was even bigger and it looked more stronger, and the blade was more deadly looking. Did Kevin have to kill this thing? The Creature grew closer and Kevin aimed his shotgun at it and fired a shot into its rib area. The creature was stunned and leaned down to recover. Kevin angrily pumped the shotgun with force, then he immediately fired off another shot, which pushed it back up to its legs. The creature still wasn't dead, but it was ticked off now.

The creature swung its blade horizontally back and forth. It swung again, but more crazier. The creature got closer again and swung again, and Kevin leaped back, but he was a millisecond two late, the creature a slashed Kevin's stomach, but not deep. Some blood sprayed from the cut and soaked into the stone floor. Kevin's injury wasn't too severe, he could still move. Kevin pumped the shot gun with his left hand, then he aimed it at the shotgun at the creature and fired off a third shot. The creature was now hurt. It was in pain. Kevin pumped the shotgun and fired off another shot, showing no mercy. Kevin pumped his shotgun again and fired off another shot into the creatures chest.

The creature was almost dead. Kevin pumped his shotgun and aimed his shotgun. He had one shot left, and he had to use it wisely. The creature, leaned over, breathing heavily. The creature was furious, it tightly gripped the handle of its blade then it ran! It ran towards Kevin! Kevin pulled the trigger and fired off the last shot into the creature, pushing the creature back. The creature dropped its blade and fell to its knees, and then to its face. It was dead, Kevin had killed it. Blood splattered all over the floor of the center of the maze. Kevin pumped shotgun, ejecting the final spent shell. The shotgun served Kevin well, it had its uses, now it was time to dispose it, let it go. Kevin let the shotgun slip out of his hands and watched it fall in front of his feet. The blades off the exit shot back down into the ground, exposing the way out of the maze. Kevin stepped over the shotgun and walked through the exit. Kevin walked down the long path and out of the maze completely


	13. Chapter 13: Lurking Beneath

**Whoa! That Was All I Could Say When I Read The Last Chapter. Moving On. In This Chapter, Kevin Finds New Weapons And A New Enemy Is Introduced... The Lurkers From Silent Hill: Homecoming. Can't Wait For Your Reviews On This One...**

Chapter 13: Lurking Beneath

Kevin wasn't done yet. He was walking in the sewers. The murky water was only about two feet deep, nothing dangerous. Kevin didn't see any creatures yet, and he wanted it to stay that way because he had no weapons. Kevin couldn't believe he had figured that maze out. He was impressed of his self. Because of Silent Hill, Kevin changed. He felt like a whole new person. He was now fearless, he went through so much combat, so much killing, so many gruesome situations. But he wanted out of Silent Hill badly, so bad it hurt. He also didn't want to return to his looser life. But he still wanted out of Silent Hill. Kevin also needed new cloths, the casual outfit he had on was covered in blood and burnt holes. Kevin looked like he had been in a war, he couldn't wait to get back to home and take a nice long hot shower, and put on some new cloths, but that's only if he made it out of the hell he was.

All of Kevin's wounds were healing, the neck bites, the burns and the slash in his wai. Kevin kept walking, but he saw something in the water. "Great" Kevin said to himself. Kevin looked around for a weapon. The creature swam closer. Was it safe anywhere? Kevin climbed out of the water and on to the surface of the path. Kevin ran down the path and up to a door which had a picture of a lightning bolt on it. The door had a pad lock on it, he couldn't get through it without a key, but there was no way to get the key, so the only other solution was to get a crow bar. Kevin heard a splash behind him. This was a new creature. It had a vertically slide in its face that sharp teeth on the sides. The creature's legs were bundled together and it had long sharp claws. The creature moved by dragging itself with its claws. Kevin looked around and saw a red tool box. Kevin looked down at the creature one more time, then he ran over to the tool box and opened.

There were wrenches, screw drivers and a crowbar! Kevin took the crowbar and turned around. The creature was dragging it self closer. Kevin ripped the crowbar and ran towards the creature. Kevin then jammed the crowbar in the creature's mouth. Kevin then pulled on the crowbar and pried it out of the creatures mouth, with blood spraying all over Kevin's arms and face in the process. The creature was dead. Kevin stepped over it and walked up to the door. Kevin slammed the end of the crowbar in the top of the pad lock, and pried it off. Kevin then kicked the door open and walked inside the room. He pulled out his flashlight and switched it on. Kevin illuminated a desk. There was a flashlight, a key and a lead pipe. Kevin dropped the crowbar and grabbed the pipe and the key. Kevin sat his flashlight on the desk and slipped the key in his pocket, then he grabbed his flashlight and walked out of the other door that lead to the other side of the gate.

Kevin then started to run down the path and another one of those water creatures jumped out of the water up ahead of him. Still running, Kevin put the flashlight in his pocket and gripped the pipe with both hands. Kevin then ran up to the creature and swung the pipe at its face, which made a load crunching sound. The creature still wasn't dead, so Kevin finished it off by slamming the pipe over its head, crushing its skull and splattering blood all over Kevin and the pipe. Kevin continued to run down the path. Kevin came across another gated. So he reached in his pocket and took out the key. Kevin then stuck the key in the slot of the pad lock and unlocked it. He grabbed the lock and slipped off the gate, then he pushed the gate door open and began to run again. Kevin then ran up some steps and up to a door. Kevin grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Kevin stepped inside of what appeared to be a clean version of his room. Kevin laughed. "God, you gotta stop messin with my head" said Kevin rubbing his hands over his face. Kevin went over to his bed and sat on it.

Kevin's whole room fell apart, and he was now in a room full of mirrors, a maze of mirrors. Oh no, not another maze. Kevin got up off his bed and started to walk. It was just like those things at the carnivals, the fun house. Kevin walked down the hall and around the corner. Oh, it wasn't a maze. Just a hall of mirrors. Kevin walked continued to walk the hall, then clones of himself appeared behind him. Exact clones. Kevin started walking faster, and more clones appeared behind him. Kevin thought he saw it all, he thought he was fearless, but one again, he was frighten. Kevin started to run, down the endless hall of mirrors. Kevin then saw his car, out in the open, in an empty room. Kevin ran faster and shattered through a shield of clearness. Kevin got back up in his room again. "Nooooooo! I thought I had it!" Kevin screamed. He let out a burst of anger, then he gripped the pipe and started to swing it at the walls, busting holes in them. Kevin then swung it at the screen of the TV, caving it in. Once again, Kevin's room fell apart, leaving him out in the open of a empty room. Was there even a way out?


	14. Chapter 14: Freedom

**That Was Crazy Wasn't? Well Sadly, The Story Has To Come To An End, This Is The Last Chapter, And I Hope You Enjoy It, And I Would Like A Final Review Please, On How You Think Of The Whole Story Was...**

Chapter 14: Freedom

Kevin was doing something wrong, there had to be a way out. Kevin walked over to his bed and sat down and thought. There was a door directly in front of him at the end of the empty mindless room. Where was Kevin even at? That women said the abyss of his nightmares, and Kevin did believe that. This world he's in is twisted and mixed up, no escape. It had all his memories, his car, his house. What's next? Kevin got up of his bed and walked down the room. He approached the door and walked inside his living room of the house he lived in when he was ten. There were two men in the room, his dad and a stranger.

"Dad!" Kevin hollered.

Kevin's dad was sitting on the couch, the couch that he died on. There was another man, perhaps Kevin's age? Maybe a little younger. Kevin's dad looked like he didn't even here him. Wait, wasn't his dad dead?

"Dad, its me, Kevin, your son!" Kevin said again.

"Oh I get it, back story" said Kevin.

Kevin knew it was too good to be true. The stranger looked familiar, like he knew him. The stranger walked in the kitchen and up to the counter. Kevin followed him. Man, its been a long time since Kevin been in this house. The refrigerator had Kevin's favorite drawing, hung up by a green R letter magnet. Kevin loved that drawing, it was a picture of a T-rex. The kitchen was small, there was a circular table, a refrigerator, a marble top counter and a few other appliances. Kevin watched the stranger pour some beer in a glass. The man then looked over at Kevin's dad, which was now laying on the couch and pulled a zip lock bag of a white powdery substance.

The man opened the bag and pour a little bit of the substance into the drink, then he zipped the bag and put it in his pocket. That was strange, Kevin was now suspicious.

"Is my drink almost ready? Kevin's dad asked.

"Almost" replied the man.

The man swished the drink around with a butter knife he had found laying on the couter, then he walked out of the kitchen and handed the drink to Kevin's dad.

"Thank you" Kevin's dad said drinking the beer.

After a few sips, Kevin's dad set the drink down on the coffee table. Kevin's dad started to chock really bad, so bad that he fell off the couch. The man stood in front of Kevin's dad and watched him die.

"Robert, help" said Kevin's dad reaching out.

Robert? The man tucked his arms under Kevin's dad's stomach and picked him off the floor with great difficulty. The man then laid Kevin's dad on the couch. Kevin just realized it, but he just saw how his dad died. He was murdered. It all started to make sense, it was Robert the whole time. Robert was the killer! The teenager was right. Kevin thought the whole thing down. When Kevin went in the factory and saw the hooded man kill the other man in the chair, the man which had to be Robert, couldn't let Kevin expose his operations, so he sent the teenager to spy on Kevin in the grave yard and to talk him into going to Silent Hill, because he knew it was abandoned. And the whole origins thing was fake, there were none of Kevin's origins held in Silent Hill.

When Kevin was in Silent Hill, Robert quickly headed there to find him, which he did. Robert played nice all up until the elder lady, which was shot down and killed. And when Kevin knew that Robert was a killer, he should of know. Who else would go to Silent Hill? Robert was the killer the whole time. He must have killed so many innocent people in that factory. But Kevin knew Robert got his turn, he should have been the one who got tortured, and then decapitated. Kevin now knew the truth. Robert, was the killer. Kevin looked over to the door of his room. He walked over to it and opened it. Kevin stepped out of his house and into the fogy streets of Silent Hill.

Kevin must have did it, he must be done. Kevin didn't find his Origins, but he did find out the truth, which was all he cared about. Kevin walked down the misty street. He felt good out of were ever he was. As walking down the street, Kevin's car became visible out of the thick cloud of fog. Kevin stopped for a moment and looked back behind him. Kevin started to walk again. He approached his car and grabbed the fixed door handle, and pulled the door open. Kevin sat down inside the seat and closed the door. The keys were already in the ignition, so he turned the key and the car started up. The car was repaired, and it had a new paint job. "I guess I didn't waist nine hundred dollars after all" Kevin thought.

He pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and began to drive down the street. And nicely, the exit was up ahead up him. Kevin drove down the exit and past the rusty "Welcome to Silent Hill sign". Kevin looked back at Silent Hill one more time and he faced the road. He didn't look back, he just kept his foot down on the gas pedal. Kevin was now out of Silent Hill, the hell on earth. Kevin Pierce was never going to return.

**Its Kinda Sad To See The Story End, But I Think Its Pretty Damn Good, Hoped You Liked It!**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Silent Hill changed Kevin in so many ways. It shocked him, scared his mind. Silent Hill was something Kevin would never forget. Every thing on Silent Hill wasn't normal, all of the creatures, the misty street, the dark world and the abyss of nightmares. When Kevin got back to Brahms, he moved out of his and retired from his job of being a cashier. He moved to a nice house with three bedrooms. Kevin also found a girl named Rachel, and they started dating. Kevin went to law school to start a new career of being a lawyer.

Kevin stood in the line of the corner store he stopped at going to Silent Hill. He held his Monster Energy. The person in front of him took his items and headed towards the door. Kevin walked forward and set his Monster Energy on the counter. The same spunky lady was the there.  
"Here again Kevin?" asked the lady.

"Like always" replied Kevin.

"All right, that would be two twenty five" said the lady scanning the bar code of the Monster Energy.

Kevin reached in his pocket, pulled out three bucks and handed it to the cashier. The cashier gave the Monster back to Kevin, which he took.

"See ya later" Kevin said walking out of the store.

Rachel stood by the car.

"OK, lets go" said Kevin opining the car door.

Kevin sat down in the car, along with Rachel. Both closed there doors and Kevin drove out of the gas station. As driving down the street, Kevin floored the gas pedal and sped down the street. Both of them laughed. Kevin had a whole new life, a better one...


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

_Author's Note:_

_Well, That Was Silent Hill Shadow Of Darkness. Pretty Good For A Twelve Year Old, Yep, I'm Twelve And I Wrote That. Hope You Like The Story. Have A Wonderful Day..._

_Till Next Time_

_-Third Dimension Media  
_


End file.
